Sun and Flower
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: Cute little one-shot about two very...different Olympians. Read and review!


Sun and Flower

"Hey Persephone."

"What do you want Apollo?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Okay, you did. Bye-bye now."

"Aw, come on Seph, no need to be all snappy."

"Don't call me Seph, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, Seph."

"Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?"

"Why yes, they have! You know so much about me."

"Can you please go away?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So I can keep my sanity."

"So you're saying that you like me so much that I make you crazy?"

"I never said I liked you."

"Ah, but you _implied _it."

"I didn't _imply_ anything!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Apollo I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"Positive."

"Positively sure that you're positive?"

"Is this going somewhere? Cause if not then I would like to get back to my planting. I'm only up here for six months and I don't want it to be wasted talking to some imbecile!"

"Ouch, that hurt Seph. You just ripped my heart out and stomped on it!"

"Drama queen."

"Since when am I a girl?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"…No."

"Didn't think so."

…

"So…"

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Yes, didn't you notice?"

"No."

"How come? It's almost impossible not to realize that an incredibly charming and handsome god is standing next to you!"

"Hades is standing next to me?"

"Ha-ha, Persephone. Very funny."

"I am, aren't I?"

"And you say _I_ gloat too much!"

"Everyone brags Apollo. It's just that we don't do it _all the time_."

"Aw, you know you love me Seph!"

"Not in a million millennia would I ever even like you."

"Well, that's quite a long time. I'm sure I could change your mind by then."

"Good luck with that."

"Why thank you!"

"Ugh. Why are you here again?"

"I told you, to say hi!"

"Okay but why are you _still_ here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I just like watching you plant your flowers."

"Um…why would you like that?"

"Ah, that is the question isn't it my little sunflower?"

"Sunflower?"

"You see what I did there? I'm the god of the sun and you're the goddess of springtime, A.K.A flowers. So, you put them both together and voila! Sunflower! It's even more proof that we are meant to be together!"

"…"

"Persephone?"

"_That's _why you came out here? _To_ _hit on me?_"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"I'm MARRIED Apollo!"

"Your point?"

"I…we…no!"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"Yes I mean no!"

"I'm confused…"

"Shocker."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! This can't work out Apollo."

"And why not?"

"Well, first of I'm married. Second-"

"Minor setback, we can work around that."

"Second, I don't want to go out with you. Third, I don't like you-"

"Everyone likes me!"

"…"

"Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, I don't like you because you are too stupid and arrogant for your own good and who in their right mind comes up with _sunflower_ as a nickname? I mean really! And furthermore, I would never ever, ever never EVER _date you_! Now could you please, for the love of all that is good and pure in the godforsaken universe, GO AWAY!"

…

"Persephone?"

"Oh, what _now_?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh please if you-wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to say it again."

"Did you…did you just…_apologize?_"

"Well…yeah…"

"Why…?"

"Because you obviously hate me and I keep annoying you, so I'll leave. Bye, Persephone."

"Apollo, wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry too. I don't hate you; I was just really irked that and I just felt really cranky. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Apology accepted. So, is your answer still no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! Yes I mean no!"

"You are one strange goddess."

"Oh wipe that grin off your face, I'm not going out with you!"

"And why not?"

"We've been over this!"

"Have we?"

"YES!"

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven and we can get dinner."

"B-but…I just said I won't go out with you!"

"Did you Seph? Did you really? Cause if I recall correctly you just shouted 'YES' to me."

"I didn't say yes to that!"

"Sure you didn't. You can deny it all you want, but I know your true feelings. See you tomorrow Seph."

"But…"

"Seven O'clock! Don't forget my little sunflower!"

…

"What have I just gotten myself into?"


End file.
